


Tribute

by iamaprettytaco



Category: Far Cry 4
Genre: Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Forced Marriage, Minor Violence, My First Fanfic, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Second Person, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Shameless Smut, Slow Burn, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-01-10 01:20:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12288222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamaprettytaco/pseuds/iamaprettytaco
Summary: Your name is Sabine. Your brother was Sabal, the leader of the Golden Path, thanks to Ajay Ghale. After Ajay turns on the Golden Path, realizing the true mad man Sabal was, your brother is executed. You are finally free from Sabal's control and enjoying the peace you have obtained, living with Bhadra in Southern Kyrat, when unwelcome visitors come bearing disturbing news. Pagan Min has decided to steal your freedom away from you.*On hiatus, not abandoned!*





	1. The Beginning of the End

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! I realize that this game is fairly old at this point. I've played it multiple times and absolutely love it. I recently picked it up again and was suddenly struck by my muse to write my very own fanfiction after finding and reading all the available ones on here and fanfiction.net. I guess we're a pretty niche group! 
> 
> Back to the story though. I wrote this as a reader insert, but the character's name is Sabine. I wanted the reader to be able to fully immerse themselves in the character and story, so I've written it in second person. It's easier for me to write with a character name though, so I'm sorry if this turns you off from reading!!
> 
> This takes place after Ajay confronts Pagan Min and has chosen Sabal as the leader of the Golden Path. After hearing Pagan out about everything, Ajay helps him take out Sabal and steadily take back Kyrat again. Sabine, the reader, is Sabal's younger sister. You knew the truth of Sabal's character and were forced by him to stay quite and submissive since your parents death. But, after Sabal's execution, you are finally free from his restrictive hold.
> 
> I don't want to say too much and spoil the story though, so I'll leave it at that! Please let me know if you spot any grammatical errors or just really like the story! This is my first fanfiction, though I am in the process of writing a book and have written most of my life, so any feedback is much appreciated! Thanks so much for the read!

Sabal was dead. The last of your family. You wished you could shed a tear for the mad man that was your brother, but you felt no sadness. The only thing you felt, as you watched the life leave his eyes and heard the crowd around you cheer, was sweet freedom. Your first taste of a life not ruled by another. You turned from the gruesome sight, barely feeling the ground or the many bodies around you, the weight that had been your brothers dominion over you finally coming off. The overwhelming light feeling carrying away from the carnage. But, unbeknownst to you, a figure clad in the height of fashion followed your retreat with a curious gaze…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Two months had past after the death of your brother. You sat in your house sipping tea. You had plans to work on your Thangka for Bhadra, a depiction of her breaking free from the crushing weight of being forced into the role of Tarun Matara by your brother. You smiled at the thought of the parallels between you and Bhadra. How Sabal had wanted to control you both. You shivered at the horrid memories of Sabal speaking to you about his plans for Bhadra. Of how he wanted to wed and have children with a girl barely out of childhood herself. 

You cast the unwelcome thoughts from your mind, pushing away from your table and heading to the door, thinking of the next part of your Thangka. You almost missed the note tacked to the door, so engrossed in your ideas. 

Sabine,

I’m heading out to the village for the day, I’ll be back tonight.

Bhadra

P.S.  
Don’t forget to take a break from painting and eat!

You smiled to yourself. Bhadra had come to stay with you after Sabal’s execution, upon your insistence to get away from the Golden Path and their scheming. You knew it wouldn’t be long before someone tried to force her to become everything that Sabal had wanted. You wanted her to be able to choose her life for herself. So you had asked her to stay with you, given her freedom to do as she pleased. She liked to go help the nearest village, despite many still treating her as the living goddess. It made her happy and kept her out of the Golden Path’s clutches, so you did not mind.

Smile still on you opened the door to the outside and set down on the small porch, preparing your brushes, your mind already starting to block out the world around you.

It felt like only minutes had gone by when you heard the sound of a truck stopping in front of your home. You blinked and realized that the sun had shifted from the bright glow of early afternoon, to the warm gold of late evening. Stretching, you stood, finally feeling the stiffness that had sunk in through day. Hearing the doors to the truck open, you turned with a smile, thinking that Bhadra had caught a ride home with one of the villagers, only to be greeted by the symbol of the Golden Path on the hood of the truck. You glared at it and then at the two men standing awkwardly in front of your porch. 

You had made your position clear after Sabal’s death. The Golden Path knew that you did not want to be involved in the war they continued to fight with Pagan Min. You had been forced to be a part of the group by your brother. Had watched too many good men die in the infirmary Sabal had made you work in. Had dealt with the lears of men who wanted you for their wife, their brood mare. Luckily you brother thought it useless to marry you off to men who could widow you and leave you a burden on the group in less time than it would take to court you properly. If Sabal had done anything good for you, at least there was that. Of course he lamented the fact that you were so old and unmarried, but he knew that you were too beautiful to go unwed after the war. “You’ll be the perfect gift when this blasted war is over, my sister. I’ll marry you to my best general, whichever one lives to see the day. ” You internally cringed at the memory. The hate and disgust must have shown on your face, one of the men lifted his hands in a placating manner.

“Now Sabine, we’re just here to talk, no need to get defensive yet.” He said. You recognized him. One of the nicer soldiers you had had to deal with during your time with the Golden Path. His name illuded you though, so you let your gaze fall on the other man. You knew this one by name at least. The whole country knew him. Your eyes widened in shock.

“Ajay Ghale, to what do I owe the honor of receiving the King’s personal lapdog?” Ajay winced at the insult. “And with a member of the Golden Path too? My my, have we switched sides again so soon, son of Mohan?” You practically spat at him. In truth, you did not harbor much ill will with him. He had unknowingly rescued you and Bhadra from the horrid fate your brother had planned for each of you. Subconsciously though, you knew that the two of them would not be here for a casual visit. They wanted something, some piece of your new found freedom no doubt. That’s all the men in this country seemed to want to take, freedom.

You sighed, hearing them both shuffle their feet uncomfortably. “Well, you might as well come inside and have some tea. It’s obvious that no matter how much venom I spit at you, you will not leave till I have heard you out. Come.” You turned and led them inside your home. You were not embarrassed by the mess of paint brushes, dried skins and tea cups, nor were you embarrassed by the small house you called home. They had turned up uninvited. Let them deal with it.

You set the water for tea to boil by the fire and sat down at your small table, motioning the two men into the only other seats. As they sat you sighed, “Alright, out with it then.” You said, your voice tinged with the annoyance you felt inside. “Right, well you might want to wait for the tea...” Your look told Ajay everything you felt about that statement, “...or not.” He sighed, bringing a leather gloved hand to the bridge of his nose. “Where to start?” He paused and took a breath, “How much do you know about the current state of Kyrat?” He asked you, suddenly looking at you with determination in his eyes.

“Nothing, I have stayed out of the politics of the country since my brother’s execution. I managed to carve my freedom here, in this tiny corner of the country, and have stayed here, out of the way ever since.” You informed him. It was true. Bhadra politely kept conversations of the war between the king and the Golden Path from coming up. You only cared that you were both out of Sabals grasp and that you both stayed safe. The only time you heard anything about the fighting was if it started coming close to the village or your home. 

“Pagan Min and the Golden Path have reached an uneasy truce.” Ajay informed you, earning him a surprised raise of your eyebrows. “At what cost and for how long?” You replied. “And how does this involve you bothering me here, where I have no part in this war?” You added. Ajay’s eyes suddenly reflected a deep sadness and the small ball of cold dread you had felt gathering in the pit of your stomach broke, spilling into every nerve. You suddenly regretted letting them into your home, knowing that the answer to your question slowly forming on Ajay’s tongue would bring an end to the small piece of happiness you had managed to carve out of the world.

“Pagan Min has agreed to rule the northern area of Kyrat, leaving southern Kyrat to the Golden Path. In exchange, he had demanded the Golden Path give tribute, believing that this specific tribute will keep them from inciting anymore fighting between the respective forces.” Ajay breathed, closing his eyes for a moment. You could not find the courage to push him to continue. You already had an idea as to what this tribute could be. You stilled as he opened his eyes and held your gaze. “The “tribute” that he wants is a woman. A girl from the Golden Path to become his wife.” The kettle picked that moment to start screaming.


	2. The Truth Comes Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's Chapter 2! It's earlier then when I wanted to post, but seeing as how I actually have up to Chapter 4 written and edited, I decided to spoil my lovely readers! If you read the comments on Chapter 1 you'll see that I'm trying to keep a pile of them just in case I can't write one up and post it for my weekly update. Full time job and busy adulthood means that I never know what might happen, but I don't want that to effect you guys! As always, constructive criticism is welcome. I hope I do Pagan justice, I'm keeping him tame for now, but I have plans for our favorite tyrant. Let me know how you like how the story is going! Read the bottom note if you want to read a funny story about how I accidentally got my mom addicted to this fanfic!

The room was silent, but for the screaming teapot. You were staring blankly at Ajay. You had known the words that were going to be said. Somehow, your subconscious had supplied the information before his tongue had fully formed them. Your mind refused the information though. They could not be serious. Pagan Min had been ruling Kyrat for years and had ever taken so much as a consort. Not since that mess with Ajay’s mother Ishwari, anyhow. 

Feeling numb, you moved from your seat and carefully removed the teapot. Mechanically, you prepared the tea. Gathering the cups and heading back to the table, you poured the hot liquid into the cups. Sitting down, you realized the two men hadn’t taken their eyes off you, waiting for your reaction to the news. It wasn’t until you took your first sip of tea that your mind decided to reboot and begin to process the information. “No.” You said calmly. It was said to your teacup. You had yet to fully grasp the information, the true extents of it, yet your heart was already speaking for you. You looked up at Ajay, the apprehension in his eyes meeting the determination in yours. “No.” You said again, with more strength behind it. 

The man who had come with Ajay, the member of the Golden Path, finally spoke. “Sabine, please be reasonable. It’s the best solution for all of Kyrat!” Your eyes met and the sheer malice yours portrayed had the man flinching back slightly. “You cannot hate the Golden path so much that you would risk this peace for our country.” He finished weakly.

“I will not send a 14 year old child to wed a man that could be her grandfather! For the gods sakes, what kind of men are you that you would consider such a notion?!” Your voice had risen steadily as you spoke and you were surprised to find yourself standing. The two men shared a look of confusion before looking back to you. You could not believe the men were entertaining the idea of marrying Bhadra off to the tyrant of Kyrat. You would wish being the Tarun Matara on the girl before ever sacrificing her to that monster. 

Ajay spoke next “Sabine, I think you’re confused. Who do you believe is to be Pagan’s bride?” He asked. You scoffed, “Bhadra, obviously. The Golden Path has always tried to offer the poor girl up for some sort of sacrifice, first to the masses as a living goddess and now to Pagan. Why can you not let her be a child?” You finished sadly. You would not let them take her. You would sacrifice all of Kyrat for that girl. Mentally, you started packing. You would leave the country with her tonight, risk death crossing the border before you let Pagan Min have her. You were so busy planning the trip in your mind you did not hear the sound of a helicopter landing outside filling the house until you looked up. Ajay’s mouth was moving, but you could not hear the sound coming from it. Your mind finally registered the sound coming from outside and you went to the door.

With the two men following close behind you, you opened the door to greet yet another unwelcome visitor. The helicopter touched ground a ways a from the parked truck, you were fairly certain they had managed to land on your garden. That was the last straw. You did not care if this new intruder was the blasted king himself, you were through with all these people ruining the peace and quiet that had become your life. It was time to tell them all to leave off with their silly marriage notions and garden ruining. You stalked towards the helicopter, it’s blades coming to a stop and the passengers starting to spill out.

“Sabine!” Ajay spoke from behind you, the urgency in his voice only just succeeding to slow your pace. “We would never ask such a thing of Bhadra. She’s not the one who was picked to be Pagans bride!” Ajay rushed to tell you. You glanced over your shoulder at him, brows lowered in confusion. Movement from the helicopter caught your eye again, as a man wearing a maroon suit, a pale pink button up shirt underneath, stepped out. Brushing a hand through his dyed blonde hair, he straightened and surveyed the scene before him. 

You realized from staring at the well groomed man, that you must look a sight. You had been working on Bhadra’s Thangka all afternoon and you had a nasty habit of getting the paints all over yourself. The look in his eye when they landed on you told you that you hadn’t suddenly kicked the habit. Mentally shaking yourself you stood a little straighter. You did not care what you looked like, these men had shown up at your home uninvited. The one in front of you had crushed your garden with his very loud and rude arrival. You glared around at the scene, registering the soldiers that had come from the helicopter and placed themselves in varying degrees around the well dressed man. They wore Pagan’s colors, the red glaring back at you and making you realize just who the fashionable, garden crushing, man was.

A small chuckle escaped your lips as you spoke, “The King of Kyrat,” your tone rang with sarcasm, “To what do I owe the distinct pleasure of having my garden trampled by Pagan Min himself?” You asked, acerbically. Ajay coughed behind you and you suddenly remembered the conversation you were having before Min had shown up. Horrific understanding suddenly washed over you. The king did not want Bhadra for his wife. There was only one other option. You.

Pagan stalked toward you and you suddenly felt the fear that all prey must feel before being eaten alive. Your instincts were screaming at you to run, but there was nowhere to go, so you stoically stood your ground, fighting to make sure your face portrayed nothing of your inner turmoil. Standing before you, Pagan moved his hands slowly, resting them on your shoulders. You hoped that he had not felt the tremble you were not able to suppress, but the look in his eye told you that he had, and that he took great joy in it. 

“My dearest Sabine,” He spoke affectionately, but you knew from the look in his eye that he did not mean it as such, “I would think it obvious why I have come to this…” he peered around as if searching for the right word, turning his gaze back to you upon finding it, “hovel.” You would have taken offence, but fear and realization had numbed your mind. His hand left your shoulder, taking your chin and tilting your face up. “I’ve come to pick up my tribute of course. Such a lovely bride I have picked for myself, hm?” Your lips opened partially, to deny everything or to curse him, you were unsure which, for in the next moment the words were taken from you. Pagan Min, King of Kyrat, had swallowed them up, pressing his lips to yours in a bruising kiss, claiming his prize for all gathered to see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You made it to the end! I hope you liked it! I'm pretty excited for the next chapter. How do you think Sabine will react to Pagan's kiss?! Let me know in the comments and I'll let you know if you guessed right!
> 
> Story time! (Shameless Thomas Sanders plug)
> 
> So, when I was a baby in college (it's been about 3-4 years now since I graduated) I linked my google account to my mom's cause I was a busy busy Senior. She could never get a hold of me and I was constantly missing her calls, so I put my entire schedule, including my job, internship, classes, and clubs on google calendar and linked our accounts so she knew when I was busy and when I was free. The years after college rolled by and I forgot to unlink the accounts. I started writing this fanfic on google docs and shared it with my little sister who reads all my stuff, unknowingly sending a notification to my mom's phone saying that I had shared a file. My mom is nosy af about my writing. She loves my work and I normally let her read to her hearts content, but I never planned on letting her find this...my nerd shame. So I get a text at work from my mom the other day and she's asking me where chapter two is. She says she can see chapters 1 and 3, but can't find chapter 2. At first I was like, 'this is it, mom's finally gone crazy', immediately followed by "did she mean to send this to someone else?", but then the truth dawned on me. My mom snooped into my google account and found what I had shared to my sister. She was unknowingly reading a fanfic. I was so embarrassed I couldn't tell her the truth, I just linked her chapter two. I told myself that I would come out and tell her (my mom knows I'm a huge nerd and would totally accept it, but probably never read it again) after I finished chapter four and gave it to her. I sent her it today and she was so excited and super happy cause she's really into it, that I couldn't tell her. I'm going to hell. Please send help. 
> 
> I kind of wish that Archive of Our Own had a "Mom Approved" rating or something. I'll keep you guys updated about how my mom is liking things, if I don't get the courage to finally tell her what she's actually reading.


	3. Connecting the Dots

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update guys. I recently lost a family member, so I've been a bit busy and well...sad. Thank goodness the chapter was already written, but I haven't had much time to sit at my computer and upload anything. I promise next week will be on time. The next chapter is already done and I'm working on Chapter 5. I hope you like this chapter!! :D
> 
> P.S. I still haven't told my mom that she's reading fanfiction. I'm going to hell.

It was an odd feeling, being thirty years old and just then receiving your first kiss, and from the King of Kyrat no less. You hadn’t had time for such things, not while worrying about Sabal’s wrath and the work he forced you to do for the Golden Path. None of those thoughts mattered in that moment though. First kiss or not, you had not asked for it and you definitely did not want it. But, as if it were a recurring theme of the day, your mind had yet to catch up. You stood there, shocked and lip locked with Pagan Min, trying to force your brain to think a rational thought.

Your eyes were wide, looking into those of Pagan Min’s half lidded ones. When you felt the tip of his tongue slide along the seam of your lips, your brain finally decided to register what was happening. With your thoughts back in order, you let your hands travel up to the front of his suit jacket, grabbing the lapels lightly. Pagan’s half lidded eyes widened slightly at the action, obviously not expecting such a gently reaction. Suddenly grabbing the lapels in your hands tightly, holding him close to you, you brought your knee up and into his nether region. The effect was immediate, he slumped to the ground with a groan of pain. Even as his guards pointed their guns at you for hurting their precious king, you felt no regrets. For a few moments, you all stood in that awkward stand-off. The guards too scared to fire on their king’s unwilling intended, Pagan unceremoniously slumped on the ground taking in pained breaths, and you standing there, happy to face death after getting to knee the King of Kyrat in his royal manly bits.

Pagan let out a painful chuckle, lifting a hand and waving his guards away with an annoyed gesture. “You’re a naughty little shit aren’t you?” He said, looking at you with a grin. There was something in his eyes that you did not like, but could not pinpoint. “I like your fire, it will make our marriage so much more interesting.” He stood carefully, obviously still a little tender in a certain area.

“Why does everyone believe I am going to meekly agree to this crazy idea of marrying you?” You asked and genuinely wished to know. You owed nothing to the Golden Path, you loved your country of course, but saw no reason to perpetuate this farce of a peace by tying yourself to the man in front of you for life. You knew the Golden Path would never stop trying to reclaim their land from Pagan. You also knew Pagan would never stop trying to take it. Not now that he had Ajay, Son of Mohan, backing him and reminding him why he had torn the country apart in the first place. 

Pagan regarded you for a moment. “Come now girl, I know there is a brain in that pretty head of yours.” He started to walk around you, once he was shoulder to shoulder with you he craned his head next to your ear and spoke again. “You should use it once in awhile.” You suppressed another shudder as he moved off, making a beeline towards your porch. He stood in front of Bhadra’s Thangka, regarding it with interest. “They did not tell me you were a talented painter.” This earned Ajay and his companion a glare. How dare they tell this monster anything about you, as if they had the right to speak on your character. You chose to remain silent, glaring at your two betrayers, and instead thought on what Pagan had said.

What would make you willingly marry Pagan Min? It was a fact that despite his years on you, he was an attractive man. His peculiar sense of fashion took nothing away from his looks. His hair was interesting, with its longer dyed blond top and shaved, naturally black, sides. It only served to bring out his pleasing facial features. How old was he now? You had heard someone mention it, forty-eight perhaps? All that aside, you would never marry just for someone’s looks, so that being the idea of them believing you would agree to this was out of the question. He was quite wealthy and lived in a beautiful palace, but you were more comfortable here in your small house, quietly living with Bhadra. One look at your small home and clothes, still covered in paint, could tell anyone that you did not pine for the finer things in like. 

That was when the thought struck you. You would never marry Pagan Min for materialistic reasons, they had to know that. You would only ever consider it to sacrifice yourself for another. The only living person you cared enough about to do that for was…”Bhadra.” You were not aware that you had said the answer out loud until you looked up at Pagan. The look on his face showed that you had answered correctly. A cold fury filled you, one you were sure you had never felt before in your thirty years. Your hands fisted at your sides and if you had been in possession of a weapon at that moment you would have killed the man standing on your porch. “What have you done with her?” You managed to grit out between your clenched teeth. 

“Me? Oh nothing, I wouldn’t dream of hurting the girl. There is another party that have some rather...unseamly plans for her though.” He looked at Ajay’s companion. You started towards him, but Ajay sensed your motives and intercepted you. Lightly grabbing your shoulders, he held you back from the man. “He’s only here to help Sabine, calm down and listen. Bhadra is safe, for now.” Ajay spoke calmly to you. You paused for a moment and let out a calming breath, hearing that Bhadra was safe putting out some of your inner fire. 

“Nothing has happened to Bhadra, not yet.” The man quickly began upon the glare you levelled towards him. “As far as I know, she’s been in the village all day. But, during the peace talks, some of Sabal’s old supporters have risen up again and are demanding that she become the Tarun Matara as soon as you become absent. Frankly, Sabal’s supporters still far outweigh those of us against the idea. There will is no way we can protect her. The only thing stopping them from taking her now is you. They respected your decision to house Bhadra and leave the Golden Path, because you were Sabal’s sister. After making it clear how you felt about the group and your brother...well, respect for a dead man can only last so long.” He finished weakly. You knew then that either way, if you stayed or married Pagan, Bhadra would be forced into the role that Sabal had wanted for her. 

You sighed and looked towards Pagan. “You are offering Bhadra protection, if I accept your proposal.” It was not a question, it was the only thing he could offer you that would make you even consider the idea, but he answered anyway, “Among other things, but judging by your accommodations, you’re not one to care about the finer things in life. A pity really, but we’ll soon change that.” He smiled towards you, glee and triumph in his eyes, and you had the distinct urge to slap it off. It probably would not be the last time you would feel that urge in the course of your marriage to the man either. 

It was with that final thought you realized that your heart was already decided. You would marry The Mad King of Kyrat to protect Bhadra. Bringing her to the royal palace was the lesser of two evils. It would be your gilded cage, but she would be forever out of the Golden Path’s sadistic clutches. You regarded your soon-to-be husband with distaste, “So, when is our wedding? I’m sure you already have it all planned out. Everything else seems to have been decided, including my final answer. I’m sure you even have my measurements for the wedding Sari.” Sarcasm and disdain hung on every word.

Pagan’s smile widened. “I’m sure you’re going to love it. I had the finest tailor’s work on it. Truly, I almost envy you are the one who gets to wear it, but dresses have never been my thing, despite what most of the country thinks.” You had not been serious about the comment, but you were also not that surprised upon hearing his answer. “But, as for the date of our impending nuptials. It is set for two days from now.” You breathed out, glad that you still had some time. Maybe you would be able to escape for the border with Bhadra tonight after all. As if sensing your thoughts, Pagan spoke again. “You and Bhadra will be leaving with me tonight. I want to get you all settled in at the palace before the big day.” The silent ‘and you keep you from running off’ hung in the air. The last bit of hope inside you deflated. The distinct sound of someone running up the driveway alerted everyone to another’s presence. 

“What’s going on here?” You heard Bhadra’s voice, slightly out of breath, come from the driveway as she slowly stopped a fet feet near you. You closed your eyes, trying to find the remaining strength inside you to face Bhadra and tell her that while she was out, both your freedom’s had been taken away, again. Opening your eyes, you looked at Pagan. “I don’t suppose you would be willing to leave off for a bit while I speak with her, would you?” In answer, the cheeky bastard brushed off the stool you used while painting and sat down, settling with one leg resting on his knee and his arms crossed, smile still stubbornly set on his face. You glared at him, again, and turned to Ajay and the Golden Path member. “Well, you two have completed your business here at least. Go away.” You waved them towards the truck. Pagan coughed and you turned your attention back towards him. “I’m afraid Ajay is with me, aren’t you my boy?” Ajay rubbed the back of his head with a gloved hand and looked away from you. At least he had the decency to be sheepish. “But,” Pagan continued, “You are right about the little monkey over here. Do kindly fuck off would you?” Pagan addressed the man, leveling a look at him that clearly stated that if he did not leave, he would have no qualms about killing him. The man nodded towards you, which you did not return, and promptly headed for his truck. 

You motioned for Bhadra to come with you, the truck firing up and leaving as you settled her under your arm and headed for the house. As you opened the door and lead Bhadra inside, you paused as Pagan spoke, “You know, a cup of tea would be splendid after that helicopter ride.” You answered by slamming the door.


	4. Taking Flight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are, Chapter Four, right on time! I've finished Chapter Five for the next update and I'm so excited to post it next week! You guys are gonna love it! I'm trying to make the chapters longer, since I only update once a week. I started Chapter Six today and I'm really liking how it's coming along! For this one though you're going to need some context with some of the names that Sabine and Bhadra call each other. You'll find that at the end of this note. Something else to note from my research for this fanfic, Kyrat is a fictional country set near Nepal. The creators of the game messed up the language that the Kyrati people speak. They should speak Nepali, so I decided to use Nepali for some of the language Sabine and Bhadra use. Though there is one term of endearment that is Indonesian based, but I really loved it and decided to use it. After all, there's lot of language borrowing with all cultures, so *shrugs*. Keep their meanings in mind, cause I'm using them from here on out! As always, let me know what you think, your comments and kudos give me life. ^w^
> 
> **”Bahini” means “Little Sister” in Nepali, Nepal being the region that the fictional country of Kyrat is based in. Sabine often calls Bhadra this as a term of endearment. She will also refer to her as “Nanu” in private which means “Little Cutie” or “Little Girl”. When she is feeling particularly motherly with her she will call her the Indonesian term of endearment for a mother and her child which is “Buah Hatiku” meaning “Fruit of My Heart”   
> **”Didi” has two meanings depending on the use. In a formal context it means “Older Sister” and informally it means “Aunty”. Bhadra will use the formal version when referring to Sabine in front of company and the informal when they are alone, like they are during their touching moment in the beginning of this chapter.

Bhadra had sat silently through the rehashing of the evening’s events. She didn’t even say anything when you told her that you had accepted Pagan’s offer. That you would both be leaving for the palace tonight. She just sat, staring at the cup of tea you had given her. 

You knew it was shock. She needed a few minutes to take everything in. So while she was absorbing, you began packing. You doubted that Pagan was going to give you much more time to get ready. He seemed the impatient type. He also undoubtedly would not want to give you enough time to formulate an escape plan. Not that you really had one. Well, one that wouldn’t get you and Bhadra killed at least. You were looking at the dried skins in the corner of the small kitchen, trying to decide to pack them or to leave them and eventually ask Pagan to get you some when you had settled at the palace, when Bhadra finally spoke. “You do not have to do this. I will become the Tarun Matara. I won’t let you sacrifice yourself to him to save me.” You looked at her kindly, she was the sweetest child. 

“Bahini**, I have already agreed to do this. There is no going back now.” She looked at you with tears in her eyes. You came and kneeled at her side, turning her so you could hold her hands in yours. “If I did not know that you truly did not wish to become the Tarun Matara, I would let you follow that path. But, I know the dreams you still have about the things Sabal made you witness.” The pain in her eyes made you want to stop, but you had to convince her that this was the right way. You had to make sure she would not rush off and do something stupid. You would not let her go through hell again. “I know how fearful you are that you would have to wear that weight again. That you would have to witness innocent men die again. That you would have to marry someone far older than you and bear them children, when you are a child yourself. I will not stand by and let you live that life. Not again.” You took a steadying breath. “I watched you go through it with my brother and could do nothing to save you. Let me keep you safe this time Bahini.” The tears that had pooled in her eyes started to spill out. You realized that you were starting to cry as well, and when Bhadra flung herself onto you in a spine breaking hug, the tears began to fall. 

After a few moments, you felt Bhadra calm down and slowly extracted yourself from her crushing grip. For such a small thing, she was quite strong. “I wish I could give you the true freedom you deserve, but the gods have other plans for us it seems.” You told her sadly, wiping the tears from her face with your shirt sleeve. Bhadra shook her head. “I am more grateful than you know Didi**. Whatever happens, we will make the best of it, like always.” She smiled at you and for the first time this evening, your returning smile was genuine. You were glad that you were going to have Bhadra with you. She kept your world in focus. 

You stood, pulling Bhadra up with you, intending to get back to packing. When you turned back to your bags, you were greeted with Pagan Min leaning in your doorway, obviously having watched the moment between you and Bhadra with amusement. “Touching, very touching, but do you think we could get moving? I have business to take care of back at the palace.” Bhadra had stiffened beside you, eyeing the king wearily. 

You glared at him, an expression you always seemed to wear when he was around, and moved back to your bags. Bhadra followed closely behind you, quickly moving clear across the room to start packing her things. “And what sort of business do you have to attend to? More murdering of innocent men, women, and children?” You asked waspishly, not at all liking him spying on yours and Bhadra’s tender moment with each other. Silence hung in the air while you packed, until you grew uneasy and looked back at Pagan. His expression had darkened and you did not at all like the look in his eye. “What you call innocent men, women, and children, I call terrorists. It’s a funny thing that you want to defend the pieces of shit that served your brother and would like to see your “Bahini” paraded around and leered at by priests and perverted old men.” The dark expression and dangerous gleam melted away as suddenly as it had come. “But, I’m afraid my business is with our wedding planner, so do try and hurry up. I’m hoping to schedule a fitting tomorrow.” With that he walked out, letting the door close itself behind him. You blinked, not fully taking in what had just happened until the door clicked. Your anger was almost palpable in the room. You began stuffing your bags with things, muttering curses towards Pagan Min under your breath, while Bhadra stayed far away from your seething fury.

About thirty minutes later, you and Bhadra emerged from the house, properly dressed for a helicopter ride to the North of Kyrat. You did not have much to pack. A few changes of clothes, some things your mother had left for you, and some of your favorite tea leaves. It had taken longer for Bhadra to pack; she had so many gifts from helping the village that she agonized over which ones were important enough to bring. Pagan and Ajay were already waiting by the helicopter, the guards spread loosely out around them. You had just one more thing to grab before heading off; the Thangka you had been working on all day. You grabbed a tube you had woven from long grass and carefully rolled up your painting before slipping it in. The night air had tried the paint already, so there was no fear of smudging.

With no more excuses to linger, you led Bhadra to the flying contraption. Ajay and Pagan’s guards were climbing in, already taking up most of the seats available. As one of the guards helped Bhadra into the helicopter, you paused and looked back at your home one last time. A sadness filled you, but you did not shed any tears, you could sense Pagan watching you from your side. With a deep breath, you turned to climb up, purposely ignoring the hand that Pagan extended to help you. Looking for a seat, you saw that there were only two available, right next to each other. You cursed internally, knowing that it had been done purposely so that you would have to sit next to the man you loathed and were being forced to marry. You dropped down into the seat closest to the door, hoping to at least enjoy the view during what was undoubtedly going to be a long ride next to Pagan. 

Pagan sat himself smoothly next to you, resting one arm along the back of your seat and one leg on his knee in one elegant motion. His presence commanded the attention of everyone in the room, but you purposely ignored it; choosing instead to look out the door as you heard the beastly contraption whir to life. The take off would probably be described as gentle, if you were someone who frequently traveled by helicopter. As this was your first time, you had to look around and check the other’s expressions to make sure all was well. Bhadra looked about as terrified as you felt, but everyone else seemed nonplussed. You looked at Pagan from the corner of your eye, meeting his side glance and mocking half smile directed towards you. You rolled your eyes and looked back at the scenery.

It was breathtaking. The stars had come out and the moon was hanging full in the sky. The trees and hillsides glowed in the moonlight. It shown on the rivers you passed by, bathing them in a haunting beauty. You relaxed more in your seat, still slightly on edge being so close to Pagan. The view was pleasing though and you had had a very trying evening, so relaxing ever so slightly next to your soon-to-be was forgivable in that moment. You had not slept well for a few nights either, too many demons to chase you in your dreams,, so you let your tired mind think on the simple beauty whizzing by you. The whir of the helicopter blades, which had at first been loud and bothersome, steadily became rhythmic and soothing. 

You had not realized that you had drifted off to sleep during the ride, until the beastly machine made its jarring landing at your destination. It was then that you also realized that you were leaning against something warm and distinctly human. Nestled comfortably in the crook of someone's arm, you internally groaned. You knew who you were napping comfortably against and the horrifying realization did not help your current predicament. You slowly righted yourself, peeling the arm Pagan had draped around you off, and threw a glare at the man smiling cockily at you. You didn’t even bother meeting Bhadra’s gaze, knowing that your internal horror would no doubt be reflected in her eyes. Instead, you looked out at where you had landed. 

It appeared that your pilot had forgone the traditional landing area and, instead, had landed you right in what appeared to be the opening courtyard of the beautiful northern palace. One by one, all the occupants found themselves back on solid ground, you included. You scanned your surroundings and saw that the main palace was set back from a security compound. You were glad you had landed away from that mess, you did not think that you would have had the energy needed to handle the amount of security checkpoints it would take to get through the compound and cleared for the main palace.

Turning back to the group, you realized that they were waiting for you and Bhadra to stop staring at your new surroundings. You schooled your features from the wide eyed tourist expression you figured you were sporting, to an indifferent scowl directed toward Pagan and his entourage. Putting an arm around Bhadra, you motioned impatiently for them to lead the way. Walking into the entrance, you heard the helicopter startup and begin its ascent behind you; a sense of dread filled you. You had accepted that this was the only option, but you could not help but feel that, as you heard the whirring sound begin to fade, it was leaving you in this beautiful prison forever.


	5. A Kiss Goodnight?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have had a very rough week at work guys, but I'm super excited to post this chapter. I hope you guys like it! Chapter Six is still being written. Normally I would have the next weeks update done and be working on the chapter after, but like I said, works been rough. I'm hoping to catch up this weekend. I have plans to do nothing but write, drink some wine, and play music. If you want to know some of the music I listen to while writing this, let me know and I'll give you guys some of the songs off my playlists! As always, let me know what you think!<3
> 
> P.S. Mom's been bugging me for Chapter Six, so as of now you guys are all caught up with her! I'm hoping to keep my nerd-shame a secret for a little while longer....possibly forever. >_>

You stood in awe in the entryway of the palace. You had entered a world of beautiful reds and golds. There were no electric lamps here, just thousands of candles covering everything with their warm glow. There were drapes hanging on the walls, intricate designs woven into the fabric; you felt your hands twitch with the need to touch them, to feel them until your fingers had memorized each stitch. 

Dragging your eyes away from the drapes, you watched as Pagan dismissed his guards with a flippant wave, leaving you with the king, Ajay, and Bhadra. You continued to follow the two men through many different halls and a couple staircases, until Pagan stopped at a door somewhere on the second floor of the palace. You had been too distracted by the different pieces of artwork and many colors taking up every available space to really pay attention to where in your new prison you were. Pagan opened the door to the room your small group had stopped at and stepped in; you, Bhadra, and Ajay following closely behind. You stared around the room, wide eyed. There was a massive four post bed in the center, drapes carefully hung around the posts and layers of puffy, brightly colored pillows surrounded the head board. There seemed to be a large closet tucked in one of the corners of the room, while a door in another corner looked to lead to a personal bathroom. The walls were covered in more artwork and candles, wood beams painted red were interspersed through the walls and ceiling. It was one of the most beautiful rooms you had ever seen in your life.

“This will be your permanent room Bhadra,” Min said, turning to face you, “It’s quaint, I know. One of the smaller rooms in the palace, but I thought that such a tiny thing like you wouldn’t need much space.” He spoke directly to Bhadra who was staring around with the same amazement that you felt. “This...this is all mine?” Bhadra asked quietly. You felt a little guilt at the wonder in her question. You never could have provided this type opulence. You had been quite satisfied with your little one room house, but you had not thought about how Bhadra felt about sharing such a small space with you.

“Well of course, you silly little thing. What did you expect? That I would make you stay in the dungeons? Those rooms are reserved for terrorists and little spies who try and betray me.” He said it lightly, but you saw the threat in his eyes. You held Bhadra closer to you, trying to protect her from the heaviness the unspoken threat left in the air. “Anyway, we will leave you to unpack and settle in. Sabine’s room will be just down the hall, so don’t fret.” Pagan added the last part after seeing Bhadra’s eyes grow wide with panic at being separated from you. He led the way out of the room and you pulled Bhadra in front of you, holding her chin lightly. “It will be alright Buah Hatiku.” You said soothingly, quickly placing a kiss on her forehead and turning to follow the two men, closing the door behind you. 

You walked to the door that the men were standing at down the hall, hoping that you could get into your room and be alone. You needed to process, to have the break down you could feel slowly building inside. “Ajay, would mind fucking off for awhile?” Pagan said, but there was no real animosity behind it. You could tell Pagan and Ajay had an interesting relationship, but Pagan seemed to care for the boy. Ajay sighed and looked at you, seemingly battling with the idea of leaving you alone with the other man. Part of you wished he would ignore Pagan’s wishes, while the other knew that you would have to be alone with the man soon enough. Ajay seemed to come to the same conclusion; he nodded to you, a gesture you tiredly returned, then turned and clapped a hand on Pagan’s fashionable shoulder. “Be good.” He said to Pagan before moving off and disappearing down another hall.

You wondered at the strange parting gesture as Pagan turned back to the door with a smile. You were welcomed into another stunning room, similar in size and decor as Bhadra’s. You moved into the room admiring the beauty and setting your pack down on a table next to the head of the bed. “You’re going to have a fitting in the morning, I’m afraid the next couple of days are going to be rather busy for you.” Pagan spoke, attempting a light jovial air. You turned to him and gave him the best scathing look you could muster. You were tired and you wanted him to leave so you could crawl into the comfortable looking bed. You wanted to pretend this was all a dream and that you would wake up in the morning back in your home with Bhadra. “You will need a shower before you go to bed.” Pagan continued despite the glare you leveled at him. He eyed the dried paint that covered your person. “Dry or not, paint and wedding gowns do not mix well. Best to get washed up before your early morning.” You could not care less about what you did or did not get on your wedding sari, but you knew that if Pagan’s people showed up in the morning with you still covered in paint, it would get back to him. Part of you wanted to poke the proverbial bear.

Pagan stood, waiting for you to answer his obvious order. “I’ll consider it.” You said, batting the idea out of the air with your hand and turning back to your pack on the table, obviously dismissing him. You were not sure if you expected him to actually leave or not, but you started to rummage in your pack, taking out some things and setting them on the bed near you. You felt a presence behind you and you turned, startled to have not heard Pagan cross the room to you. You were pinned between the table with your things and Pagan in front of you, that dangerous expression from earlier in the evening glittering in his eyes. He pinned your hand down, holding your wrists so that your palms were forced to stay on the table. His body, firmly pressing yours against the table, kept you from being able to kick him in the groin again for escape. 

A shiver raced up your spine as you met his burning stare. “As much as I admire that spirit of yours my dear, when I say you need to do something I expect you to do it. I’m very precise with my words. I expect you to follow them to the letter.” You had thought yourself too tired to continue with fighting today, but his words brought your temper back with full force. You had tasted freedom, had lived life outside of Sabal’s orders and rules, you would never go back. You leveled your own dangerous glare at him, he caught the change of emotions in your eyes. “You claim you want to change Kyrat, to get rid of the old ways, but all I can hear when you speak is Sabal. You are marrying the wrong person if you think this display will help bend me to your will. The girl who would have followed your orders died with my brother.” Your voice was cold and calm as you spoke. His eyes narrowed at you with your statement and you stood, glaring daggers at each other for a few heated moments.

You were wondering which of you would break first when he suddenly closed his eyes and sighed, loosening his grip on your wrists. You were still firmly tucked between Pagan and the table, so you stayed where you were, waiting for him to either give up and leave or say something else. When he finally opened his eyes the dangerous gleam was gone. “You know I could just scoop you up and throw you into the shower kicking and screaming. I really would rather keep this suit dry though. I don’t suppose you would be willing to compromise my dear?” His tone was light again and your head spun slightly from the sudden change in his mood. You considered your options instead of thinking further on his changeable personality. You had had enough with being manhandled by the man in front of you today, so being ‘scooped up’ and thrown into the shower was not something you were too keen on. Thinking of a better solution, you smirked at the king and answered, “Well, you could ask nicely and see if you get your way.” 

Pagan blinked at you and then threw his head back laughing. You had not expected that reaction. Maybe more tense staring before he accepted defeat and left you to your business, but not this. His laugh was deep, with him so close you could feel the rumbling of it in his chest. As he started to calm down into a fit of chuckles, he looked at you again with sheer amusement dancing in his eyes and spoke; the laughter still ringing in his voice, “Sabine, my dear, you are going to be so much fun to have here in the palace. Ajay is much too serious for his own good and never outright rebels against me; and if the guards do I just kill them. They’re so easily replaceable you see. You though…” A hand left one of your wrists and you felt a ghosting of fingertips caressing your cheek, “I think I’m going to enjoy playing these games with you.” There was something in his eyes you could not decipher, some emotion you could not place. The pad of his thumb gently brushed your bottom lip and his eyes left yours to follow the motion of the finger. You suddenly felt too hot. There was a light fluttering in your stomach and you were not sure if it meant you might be sick at the thought of him touching you or if you were nervously awaiting him to press something other than his thumb against your lips. The thought made your cheeks turn red.

“I’m not used to asking for what I want Sabine, but if that is what it takes, “ his voice was down to a low murmur and he still had yet to take his eyes from your lips, “would you kindly shower before bed?” He lifted his eyes to meet yours and the fluttering in your stomach increased. You felt like you had lost the ability to speak. His thumb rubbing your lip was sending some weird thrills through your body and your brain had become fuzzy. His thumb was rubbing small circles on the inside of the wrist he still held and the feeling coupled with his proximity and ministrations on your lip were chasing all the thoughts from your head. Somehow you managed a response through the haze he had created. “Since you asked so nicely.” Your voice had adopted the same low quality as his and there was a breathy, husky, quality to it that sounded foreign to your ears. His lips formed a small smirk as his eyes traveled back to where his thumb gently rubbed yours. You knew his intent, but your brain was too foggy to stop him when he began to lower his head. You were not sure if at that point you wanted to stop him though, your body felt like it was on fire and if you were not pinned motionless against the man intent on kissing you, you probably would have moved to meet him. He moved his thumb from its place against your lips and grabbed your chin, lifting it gently. 

It was as if time had slowed to a stand still and all you wanted was for it to hurry up. All you wanted was to meet Pagans hungry lips with yours, but he seemed to move aggravatingly slow. When, at last, he was close enough to brush his lips to yours, a chiming noise startled you both. Pagan began cursing under his breath and pulled back from you. He reached into his suit jacket, pulling out a cell phone and reading the name on the screen. “Excuse me my dear, I have to take this.” He looked at your lips again, annoyance and the same unidentifiable emotion flashing in his eyes. “I will see you tomorrow, for the fitting.” With that he turned, flipping the phone open and answering in a jovial voice that betrayed nothing of the moment you had been sharing before. “Paul! It’s good to hear from you, the monkeys finally let you out of your cage I see. No, no don’t worry I made up some excuse for your family. I’ll explain everything when you get to the palace.” He looked back at you, motioned to what you assumed to be the bathroom, and went to the door. The last thing you heard before it closed was something about discussing plans over a large plate of crab rangoon.

You slumped against the table behind you, trying to work out what had just happened. Had you really almost kissed Pagan Min? Well, you had earlier that day, but that was not willingly. This time you had wanted it. Had burned with the need to have his lips against yours. You sat, wondering if there was anyway that you had been drugged during your voyage to the castle. After a few moments of sitting in shock, you shook your head. For now you would chalk it up to being exhausted. Picking yourself up off the table, you grabbed a few supplies and a change of clothes from your pack. You were giving yourself a stern talking to about kissing murderous dictators as you headed to the bathroom, intent on showering the residual feelings and flutterings in your stomach away quickly, so that you could follow through with your earlier plan of going to bed and pretending this was all a dream.


	6. A Date With A Madman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know I'm super late with my update. This past weekend was my boyfriend's birthday. I love his face, so I spent a lot of time with him and our friends celebrating and playing Dragon Ball Z Monopoly. Work has been hell too, so I haven't had time or energy to finish Chapter Six till now. The main reason this one took so long is because it's a beast of a chapter. I wanted to cover a lot in this one, so on top of everything else, I had to spend a lot of time fleshing out the details for this update. I hate being late, but I promise this chapter is totally worth the wait. I'm hoping to have Chapter Seven done on time, but it might also be another long one and may take some time, so no promises. 
> 
> So I feel bad that I can't update you guys on what is happening to keep me from posting. I don't want you to think I'm abandoning the story, because that's not gonna happen. I've been losing sleep because ideas for this story won't leave me alone. Anyway, I have a tumblr and I will be including the link for said tumblr at the bottom of this note. If you want to follow me, send me a message to ask me what's up with the next update, catch little sneak peaks of upcoming chapters, or generally want to talk about the story, then here's your chance. I'm happy to answer any questions or chat about anything via tumblr, but I won't be giving up any spoilers! 
> 
> One last thing. This chapter contains VIOLENCE, BLOOD, and MINOR SEXUAL CONTENT. You have been warned. ~(-_~)
> 
> As always, let me know what you think! 
> 
> http://iamaprettytaco.tumblr.com/

You were running. Trees whipped past you. Your lungs were burning. When you turned your head to look behind, a demon was tearing through the forest, desperately trying to catch you. The ground quaked under its steps and the trees crashed to the ground, it’s bloodied claws cutting them down as it sought it’s prey. It’s fangs dripped blood and all you could smell was the sickening stench of death and decay. 

You ran for what felt like miles, your legs becoming heavier with each step, the ground steadily rising under you put more strain on your already overexerted body. You realized that you were heading up hill, but it was too late to find a different path. The demon behind you was fair too close for that. You looked behind you again, only to see that the demons face had morphed to resemble your brother. It’s face set in that same calm, murderous look that haunted you whenever you closed your eyes. If you had any more breath to spare, you would have screamed. Instead, you redoubled your efforts, not caring what direction you were going as long as it took you away from the demon with your brothers face. 

The ground became steeper and steeper; just when you thought you would pass out from the lack of oxygen, you hit the precipice. The ground had ended, replaced instead by a deep canyon. You slid to a stop, breath coming in quick gasps. There was nowhere left to go. You turned to face your fate. The demon had stopped a few feet from you, your brothers face still set in the expression that had always disturbed you. The one he had hid from everyone, fooling them with his easy airs and honeyed words. It was the look of the monster he truly was, the hunger for blood clear in his eyes. You moved closer to the edge, debating which fate you would rather face; to take the plunge into the darkness or to face the monster. 

The demon moved before you could make your choice, grabbing you with one of it’s huge, clawed, hands. It’s grip was crushing; it’s hand encircled your your upper body, pinning your arms painfully to your sides. The little amount of oxygen you had managed to gain back left your lungs sharply. You stared at the monster in horror, waiting for the moment it would rip you apart with those terrible fangs. It lowered its head to an inch away from yours, you felt it’s rancid breath wash over you and you whimpered, tears unbidden fell from your eyes. As you watched, your brother’s face began to bubble and change. You gagged at the sight and the overpowering stench of the demon. When the features began to settle, you were suddenly face to face with a distorted version of Pagan Min. The cocky smile he seemed to always wear around you was elongated, made hideous by the rows of fangs lining the demon's jaws. It opened it’s maw, and you knew that it was going to swallow you whole. You finally let out an ear piercing scream.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You bolted awake, your breath coming in quick gasps. You were shaking, covered in sweat, the blankets were tangled around your legs. You pried your legs out of the sheets and sat on the side of the bed, trying to regain your composure, trying to force your breathig to steady. You put your face in your hands and realized that you were crying. A shuddering sigh escaped your lips as you calmed yourself. Wiping away the tears, you shook your head and ran your fingers through your hair. You looked around the unfamiliar room and the events of yesterday replayed in your mind. The dream suddenly made more sense and you let out an unsteady laugh. 

There was light pouring in through the windows. You went to one and saw that the sun was slowly rising. You looked back to the bed, wondering if you would be able to get another couple of hours before Pagan dragged you off to your fitting. You felt a chill crawl it’s way up your back as you thought of the nightmare again and decided that sleep would not find you again. Instead, you changed, opting to hunt for a cup of tea to help chase away the chill still lingering in your bones. 

After dragging a brush through your hair and putting it up you left your room, hoping that you would be able to remember the way back to it when the time came. You went to Bhadra’s door and quietly looked in on her. There was a small lump under a pile of blankets and you could hear Bhadra’s tell-tale light snoring. Smiling to yourself, you gently closed the door and continued down the hall. It was not long before you became lost. The palace was large and beautiful, but the dark lighting and red decor was not helping with your direction. Another few minutes of walking and you found a guard who agreed to lead you to the dining area. Walking through the door you saw Ajay and Pagan mumbling to each other. You quietly thanked the guard and made your way to the table, enticed to the chair nearest Pagan sitting at the head of the table by the spread of food laid out before him. Your eyes locked onto a glass pot filled with a dark liquid, steam rolling off the top. You hoped that it was just a very dark tea as you sat on Pagans left hand side.

“An early riser? I was wondering if I would have to send the guards to wake you. Do you like coffee my dear?” Pagan asked you, holding a cup of the dark liquid near his lips and taking a small sip. You had never had coffee before. Coffee was a luxury in Kyrat. Tea leaves could be found or gardened anywhere. Coffee had to be brought in and Pagan had control of the borders and only airport. “I have never had it.” You informed him tersely. You stared at the pot morosely, hoping that staring at it long enough would change the contents to what you had come searching for. 

Pagan snickered at your expression. “Garry!” Pagan called suddenly, waiting a moment before calling again, this time louder” GARRY! Where is that boy?” He looked around, muttering about what the use of an assistant was if they were not there when you called for them. A man appeared in one of the doorways, a steaming teapot in hand, and a pile of papers and folders in the other. He seemed slightly frazzled, no doubt taken from something else Pagan had him working on. He was dressed in a black, very well tailored suit. He seemed to be of Asian descent, mid thirties, with short dark hair, the fringe of which was excellently coiffed to the side. He wore glasses, but you could see the slight hint of dark circles under his eyes. For some reason you instantly took a liking to the man; it might have been because he was carrying the very thing you would have given your left arm for in that moment. “Ah, there you Garry. With exactly what I wanted, this is why I keep you around.” Garry set the teapot nearest you after pouring some in the cup at your placement. He turned to Pagan, set some of the papers and folders down near his elbow, and spoke in deep, low voice. “The paper work and swatches you requested for your upcoming nuptials, sir” He glanced at you, seeming to size you up with just a look, then nodded to Pagan who was already busying himself with the papers, before leaving the room. 

You were pouring yourself another cup of tea a few moments later when Pagan pushed an open folder towards you. Curiosity getting the best of you, you pushed the bowl of fruit you had been picking at away to make room for the folder. It was filled with different panels, each covered in different colored cloths. The swatches Pagan’s assistant had mentioned you guessed. “Am I supposed to be doing something with this?” You asked Pagan, peering through the different options. The colors were beautiful and you ran your hand over the fabrics, they were soft and inviting. “Choosing, my dear. These are for the table settings for the reception; napkins, table cloths, placemats and the like. Any will do, all those options will match the colors we will be wearing.” He informed you distractedly, his focus on the papers now moved in front of him. You looked back at the swatches. There were varying shades of reds and golds, some different versions of what seemed to be the same color of white, but upon closer inspection your painter’s eyes picked out the subtle difference in colors between the options. “And you are giving me a choice in all this. Forgive me for not feeling grateful.” You said curtly. “What are our colors?” You asked, begrudgingly. You saw no point in being made to plan something that you did not want to be a part of. If Pagan believed that giving you a say in the table settings would make you forget that you were being forced into marrying him, then he would be sorely mistaken. 

The artist in you could not help but want to make sure the colors blended well though. If you were stuck going through with the sham of a wedding, you wanted to make sure it at least looked pleasing. Pagan reached over and pointed to a line of swatches at the top of the first panel. More reds, golds, and whites. The reds were deep, almost the color of freshly drawn blood. You thought back to the demon in your dream, the blood dripping from its fangs. With a mental shake, you shook the dream from you thoughts. Upon closer inspection you found that the swatches were velcroed to the panels and could be moved around. When you had made you choices you placed them on a row below the ones that were chosen for yours and Pagans colors and handed the folder back to Pagan. He looked at the choices for a moment and then nodded. You had not realized that Garry had come back in the room and was standing next to you and Pagan, so when he leaned down to grab the papers and folder you jumped. This earned you a teasing grin from your soon-to-be and him a glare from you. 

“See to those table settings would you Garry. Now, my dear, I think we’ve let the seamstresses wait long enough.” Pagan stood up, offering you a hand which you ignored. You looked at Ajay, who had been completely silent for the entirety of breakfast. “I have a feeling that I am going to be in his clutches all day. Could you check in on Bhadra, see how she is doing and possibly give her something to do? She trusts you.” You let the unspoken ‘but I do not’ hang in the air. You knew Ajay was a good man, but he was changeable. Not in temperament, but in loyalty. You were thankful to him for eventually seeing your brother for the monster he was and properly dispatching him, but he then sided with Pagan Min; a different sort of monster. There was the fact that he had almost been swayed by Amita too. She was worse than all of them in your eyes. You had heard her talking about taking children from their families, training them for her army while making the rest of Kyrat into slaves for her drug farms. She had been quite keen on continuing the drug industry Pagan had started in Kyrat. 

You could trust Ajay with Bhadra though. He had always kept her safe. “I was planning on checking on a nearby village today, she could tag along if you’re okay with that.” Ajay spoke quietly. You nodded, “She loves the people, she would love to be among them. Just keep an eye on them.” When he nodded back at you in understanding you left the room with Pagan, his assistant leading the way down more hallways that all seemed to blend together. The trip was silent until you reached a door. Pagan motioned for Garry to go in and turned towards you.

“I was hoping you would join me for dinner tonight. Just us two. I realize that our situation is rather odd, not knowing anything about each other and about to be married. Not the best way to start a lifetime with someone, hm?” Pagan had inched closer to you and was now standing directly in front of you. It seemed he was making a habit of invading your personal space. He waited patiently for your answer while you looked at him, trying to read his expression, searching for any ulterior motives lingering in his eyes. Finding nothing that aroused your suspicions, more than they usually were around this man, you answered. “Are you asking me on a date?” You asked, still staring at the man in front of you.

“We should probably have one of those before getting married, right? Dinner, music, those blasted little candles everyone is so fond of here. You know, the works.” Pagan smiled at you. Not the normal cocky smile he wore around you. It made your stomach flutter like it had the night before. You turned to face the door, suddenly reminded of the moment you had almost shared last night. 

“I suppose if there’s going to be outlawed candles there, I have to come.” You answered him while heading for the door and opening it, your comment earning a chuckle as you both walked through. You were greeted with bright colors and dozens of people. There were makeshift changing rooms set up, taking up most of the space. As soon as you walked through the door all conversation stopped. You realized it was due to Pagan standing beside you; the group of people were waiting, slight fear in their eyes for reasons you were unaware of. 

“As you might have guessed, this is my fiancee, Sabine. We have very little time to get everything done so let’s hurry up.” Pagan said flippantly. As if just waiting for his cue, you were suddenly grabbed and rushed towards a changing room. You looked back at Pagan, suddenly very worried about just what was going to be going on during this fitting, but he was already walking into a changing room on the opposite side of the room; surrounded by his own gaggle of attendants. The last thing you saw before the changing room door was closed was a very bemused looking Garry. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After hours upon hours of being poked, prodded, dressed, and undressed you collapsed on your bed. You had yet to see your full wedding sari. The seamstresses had been quite secretive about it, only making you try on bits and pieces of the outfit while they took your measurements and made sure each piece would fit. In truth, the pieces were not even part of just one sari either. After questioning some of the ladies in the changing room with you, you had found that they were trying different pieces of different sari’s and Pagan was to have the final say of which Sari would be used. You sighed at the thought of all the work they were being made to do in such a tight time frame.

After a few moments of laying on the bed, there was a knock at your door. You knew it could not be Bhadra. When you had finished, you had Pagan find out where she was, hoping to spend a few minutes with her before your dinner with the king. She was still out with Ajay, busy helping the villagers with something and not due back till later that night. You answered the door and found Garry, a box in hand. “This is for you, from the king. He asks that you wear it for dinner tonight.” He put emphasis on ‘asks’ while handing you the box. “He also sent me to inform you that dinner will be ready at 6:00.” He looked at his watch, “You have one hour.” Having finished his business he hurried down the hall, seeming to have other important matters to deal with. 

You set the box on your bed and opened it, suprised at the beautiful material inside. It was a dress, like nothing you had ever worn before. The color was a beautiful deep green, the cloth was soft and looked warm. You held it before you, admiring it for a moment before deciding that trying it on could not hurt. After a few moments struggle, you stood in front of the full length mirror in your bathroom. The skirt of the dress was long, flowing delicately down to your ankles and coming in at your waist. The top had a curved v that showed the tops of your breasts before coming up and hugging the very ends of your shoulders. The back of the dress was an expanse of lace, showing the entirety of your back before going back to the material of the dress just before showing your bottom. The sleeves of the dress were long and warm. It seemed like it had been tailored for you and you realized that Pagan must have had the ladies work on this after getting your measurements. 

Realizing that the seamstresses that had been working so hard today had also tailored this to fit you, you decided to follow through with wearing it as Pagan had requested. There were matching flats and light jewelry in the box. You put the flats on, but left the jewels. You would wear the dress because of the work put into it for you, but jewels were another matter altogether. Looking at the clock on the stand next to your bed, you realized you had spent more time admiring the dress then you thought. Having only fifteen minutes to do your hair and put on a touch of makeup, which had also been included in the box, you set to work braiding your hair in a way that your mother used too. She had said she had learned it from a western woman touring the world before everything with Pagan Min had started. It was something called a french braid, if you remembered correctly. Not really knowing how to use the makeup provided for you, you found black liner and mascara, the boxes that they came in having instructions on how to apply them. Out of all that was provided for you, those seemed the easiest with the time you had remaining. After carefully applying the liner in the ‘winged’ manner pictured on the box, an easy thing to do with all your painting experience, you put the mascara on. Your eyes felt cakey, but when you looked at the finished product in the mirror, you hardly recognized the woman who started back. She looked ethereal, dangerous, and mysterious.

A light tapping on your door took you from your reverie and you realized that you had run out of time. Quickly heading for the door, you forgot about the strange woman you had become and the reasoning for why you had actually used the makeup. Opening the door, expecting Pagan’s assistant or a guard to take you to your date with your soon to be husband, you instead found the man himself. He was dressed in a black suit. When he turned to greet you, you saw that the suit sparkled. You realized that the entire thing was covered in glitter and for some reason the man before you only looked more attractive for it. You had already admitted to yourself that Pagan was an attractive man, despite the monster he was to the people of Kyrat. His shirt looked to be made of black silk and decorated with more glitter, except the glitter formed patterns, small swirls and vines that mingled with each other in a dizzyingly beautiful pattern. Your fingers itched to touch them and you had to think hard about keeping them at your sides. 

While you had been admiring the man in front of you, it seemed he had been admiring you. One of his eyebrows were cocked up and his gaze was slowly taking in every inch of your appearance, a look of appreciation flashing in his eyes when they met yours. “I see you wore the dress. You look stunning my dear.” Pagan said, offering his arm. You regarded it for a moment, trying to decide if you should play nice or reject it like you had all his other attempts to be gentlemanly. You had thought about how you would act tonight during your fitting and had decided that, for tonight, you would try to get to know the man that you would be with for the rest of your life. You took the arm he offered. 

As he led you down the hall, you thought about the man you had been dealing with for the last couple days as opposed to the ruthless dictator you had only heard about. The two seemed decidedly different. Whether that was due to your little time together, coupled with the possibility of a false facade, had yet to be seen. In that moment you decided to try and find out the truth of who the man you would be married to really was. A small bubble of hope formed in your chest; hope that you might be able to find some happiness in this arrangement. 

Pagan paused before a door, opening it and letting you through first. As you stepped through, your were greeted by the cold night air. You were in a small garden area, there were paper lanterns and candles everywhere, some sprawled among the hearty northern mountain flowers; the only kind that could grow in the cold mountainous area. A table with two chairs was set up in the middle. You moved toward it, sure that Pagan was following close behind you. You suddenly realised why you had been given the warm dress. After helping you into your chair, Pagan moved around the table and took up a bottle of wine, pouring you each a glass before sitting down himself. 

“The help should be out with the food momentarily.” Pagan informed you as you picked up your wine and took a sip. It was a sweet, fruity, red. You had never had wine before, so you had no clue what kind it was, but you decided you liked it. “While we’re alone though, why don’t you tell me about yourself dear?” Pagan asked, also sipping from his glass. You chuckled, “As if you went into this arrangement without having your people find everything out about me.” Your answer earned you a smirk of approval. “Very clever my dear, but my sources can’t tell me who you are as a person. They can only tell me facts. Eye color, hair, family, etc etc. A report is so formal, there’s no emotion to it. I would rather the information come from the source, wouldn’t you?” Pausing in thought for a moment, you nodded, taking another sip of wine while you thought of something to tell him. “Well, what would you like to know then?” You asked, putting the ball in his court. You did not like the idea of volunteering information about yourself.

“Hmm, let’s see.” Pagan paused, a thoughtful expression on his face as he drank from his wine. “I already know everything there is to know about your brother, not that he was all that interesting or hard to figure out mind you. I understand your relationship was...tense?” You sighed. You had been hoping for much lighter conversation, but you should have known better. Pagan was not the kind of man for light chat, he liked to get to the heart of a person, to learn their strengths and weaknesses and how to use them. Taking a large drink of your wine, you tried to prepare yourself for where the conversation would ultimately turn to. Your family history was something you would be much happier steering clear of, but you had promised yourself that you would try and get to know this man. You would not get very far if you were not willing to share too.

“Sabal, as you know, was not a good man. He hid it from others well, but he did not feel he had to hide that from me. Our relationship was tense on a good day.” You finished, taking another drink of wine at the memory of your dead brother. You looked at Pagan, waiting for another question, and saw that dangerous look was back in his gaze. He had steepled his hands in front of his face and had one leg up on his other knee. “I take it Sabal was abusive?” He asked, his tone was dark. You felt a chill race up your back that was not from the cold of the air. You knew, somehow, that the threatening tone and gleam in his eyes were not directed at you. “He was. But now he is dead. Something I actually owe you a bit of thanks for. Well, you and Ajay.” You told him, hoping it would distract him from his dangerous thoughts. It seemed to work when the gleam turned to one of humor and a smile crept back on his face.

“I assure you, none are needed. It was my pleasure to kill Sabal. Though now that I know there were some things he had yet to atone for, I would not have made it such a quick end for him.” Pagan’s words brought you a small measure of comfort. Sick as it was to imagine Pagan exacting retribution for what you had survived at the hands of your brother, it earned the tyrant king in front of you a small measure of endearment in your mind. “Right, maybe a less heavy topic then, hmm? What are your hobbies. I know you’re an exquisite painter, but what other things do you do?” He asked. You had to think about what you had done before coming to the palace. It seemed like a lifetime had passed since you came, but it had really only been about twenty-four very taxing hours. 

“Well, when I am not trying on a million dresses or entertaining the king at dinner, I like to garden. I had a rather nice garden at my home before your helicopter ruined it.” Pagan grinned, not even showing a hint of remorse. “I read, something my mother took great pains to insure I could do, despite my father’s protests. Any book I can get my hands on, I treasure. Though undamaged books are a rarity in southern Kyrat, now.” You paused, thinking of anything else you could add, while sipping from your wine. Pagan took that moment to speak “I have a quaint library in my private quarters. You’re welcome to read anything from it when you move in there.” You choked on the wine you had tried to swallow. 

You tried to speak after a bout of coughing, your voice coming out a little wheezy, “I am sorry, I thought I already had a room. Why would I be moving to yours?” You asked, trying to hide the panic that was rising inside you. Pagan chuckled, as if you were telling a joke, before answering you. “Well, obviously, a husband and wife need to share a room. We are in the modern age, my dear. We won’t be needing separate rooms or beds. Besides, how are we supposed to get to know one another more intimately if we don’t share a bed?” He asked, obviously a rhetorical question. 

You were not sure why you thought that you would have separate rooms. After all, Pagan had picked you specifically to be his wife and he had already made advances toward you. These thoughts did nothing to ease the panic though. It was at that moment that the ‘help’, as Pagan had referred to them, came out with your dinner. There were precious few minutes of silence between you and Pagan while the help served you both. You used the time to collect your thoughts, deciding to deal with the information that you would be sharing a room, a bed, with Pagan Min in the privacy of your, for now, room later. You tried to focus on the food that had been brought out to you instead; feeling your stomach respond, you realized you had not eaten since breakfast before the fitting. Finding your plate filled with curry, you smiled. It smelled amazing, like the curry your mother used to make. “I hope you like curry.” Pagan said, drawing your attention from the mouth watering food in front of you. “It is one of my favorites. My mother used to make it on special occasions.” You told him. He motioned for you to go ahead and soon you were too absorbed in the rich flavors to even think of conversation.

When you were too full to eat another bite, you set your utensils down and sat back with your glass of wine. You looked at Pagan and found that he seemed to have finished long before your appetite was sated. He stared at you, smiling, and you felt a slight flush of embarrassment warm your cheeks. Pagan stood and offered you a hand, “Would you like to take a walk around the gardens?” You felt warm and light, a state you knew was from the wine and good food, so you accepted his hand and let him lead you by his arm again. It was quiet save for the crunching of your shoes on the gravel path that twisted around the small garden. The air felt good against your skin and you breathed it in, trying to shake the fuzzy feeling the wine had created in your head. You looked to Pagan next to you, the glitter on his suit sparkling like the stars in the moonlight. He was taking in the garden, his face the most relaxed you had seen it since first meeting him. While you observed him, hiding the fact that you were actually admiring the man, a question formed in your mind. Before you could stop yourself, you voiced it, “Why did you try to kiss me last night?” You internally groaned at yourself. You sounded like a pathetic fool, but you did not take it back; you wanted to know.

Pagan smiled cheekily, still looking out at the gardens while you walked. “Try, my dear? I would have kissed you if Paul hadn’t rudely interrupted.” He paused in your walking to turn to you, bringing both your hands into his in a smooth motion. “I’m not sure if you know this or not, but you are a wildly attractive woman.” Holding Pagan’s gaze, you felt heat creep across your cheeks at the statement. The look from last night came back into his eyes, that look of hunger for something other than the food you had already eaten. Your stomach began to flutter again and you knew that it was not from the wine. “Now that you have brought it up though, it is something I’ve been meaning to rectify.” His eyes had traveled from yours, settling on your lips. You moistened them in an unconscious movement and Pagan let a sensual little smirk grace his lips as he slowly pulled you closer. When you were flush up against him, he moved one of his arms around your waist, while the other snaked up your back; settling on the base of your neck. You were not sure when you had brought your hands to settle on his glittering chest, but your fingers began to follow the pattern of his silken shirt of their own accord. 

Your breathing had turned into rapid little gasps, your body strung up like a spring waiting for something. When Pagan brought his lips to yours, the feeling snapped and a wave of heat rushed through you despite the chill in the air. Pagan was not wasting any time on this kiss. His lips felt sinful and you could still taste the spice of the curry on them. You let your hands roam up, one settling on the curve of his neck while the other traveled further. You felt the shaved part of the back of his head and stopped. Something, some feeling had been set loose inside you and you needed to see it to the end. You used the hand on the back of his head to pull him closer and deepened the kiss, earning you a hum of approval. Pagan twisted and moved you both until you felt something against your back. You were too lost in the kiss to care where you were though. When Pagan licked the seam of your lips, you parted them willingly. You were unsure of how to properly kiss a man in this fashion, but you followed along with his tongue, tasting the spice of his mouth while he explored yours. You felt his hands start to move. They crawled down your sides, gently dusting over your breasts before fleshing out your curves and settling on your hips. You gasped into Pagans mouth at the feeling and he used his grip on your hips to grind into you at the sound. A moan escaped you, swallowed up by Pagan’ mouth before he left your lips. Planting hot kisses from the corner of your mouth to the curve of your neck, Pagan’s lips left a fire in their wake that had you panting with the pleasure. Pagan ground into you again, humming against your neck when you let out a breathy moan. He lifted one of your legs and you looped it around his hip, needing the friction he caused with his grinding, trying to bring it closer to the pulsing need you felt at your core. You were unsure why you needed to direct him there, but your body seemed to be responding on its own accord; seeking some way to ease the ache that had settled there. 

You heard a snap above your panting and you stilled. You felt Pagan’s ministrations lose their heat and you knew he had hear the sound as well. Without stopping his kisses to your neck, Pagan surreptitiously reached into his coat and pulled something out. You did not know what it was until he flung the object, the glint of the blade catching the moonlight before burying itself in a bush about ten feet from where you were pressed. You heard a yelp and suddenly Pagan was gone. He was marching over to the bush, in search of the person who had interrupted your passionate moment. You righted yourself and your dress, brushing it off as you pushed yourself off the tree Pagan had pushed you up against. Trying to catch your breath, you watched as Pagan reached into the bush. Grabbing whoever was hiding in it, Pagan threw them out onto the gravelled path. They were dressed in dark clothing, lying on their back while clutching at the knife Pagan had thrown. The knife was embedded in the man’s right shoulder and you could faintly see drops of blood gathering on the gravel where he had landed. Upon seeing you, the man reached for something with his left hand. He withdrew a gun and shakily aimed it at you, making you still in fear.

“I think not” Pagan said as he slammed the heel of his shoe onto the man’s left wrist. The would be assassin cried out and there was a sickening crunch as Pagan ground his heel into the man’s wrist, effectively breaking it. You watched as Pagan reached down and grabbed the gun from the man’s limp hand. “Now where are those useless shits that call themselves my guards?” Pagan questioned angrily. With the gun in hand he gestured to the man he held pinned with his heel, “You just can’t hire good help nowadays” He spoke to the man, conversationally, before suddenly firing a round into one of the man’s knees. “There, that should get their attention.” You heard Pagan say over the man’s screams. He let the man’s wrist go and walked around him as he squirmed with pain. You heard shouts and looked up just in time to see the guards begin pouring into the garden, guns drawn. They gathered around you, Pagan, and the assassin writhing on the ground. “Which one of you fucking idiots was in charge tonight?” Pagan asked of the gathered group. A man hesitantly stepped forward, lowering his gun and saluting to his king. 

You watched Pagan and saw the murderous look in his eyes. You knew what he was going to do and before you could stop yourself, you moved to him. You grabbed his shoulder, meeting his gaze when he turned angrily to see who was getting in the way of him passing out his judgement. His gaze softened slightly upon seeing you. You shook your head, knowing he would pick up on what you meant. You were still too shocked to speak. He sighed and regarded the commander again, “It seems my soon to be wife thinks you’re still useful.” Before you could stop him he fired a round at the guard. The guard grunted and fell to his knees, clutching his arm. “You let this happen again and you’re fucking dead. Now get up and take my fiance back to her room while I deal with this mess.” Pagan turned away from the guard angrily, stalking back over to the assassin. Two of the other guards had picked him up, holding him between each other. 

A brief touch on your arm alerted you to the wounded guard. His face was contorted in pain, but he was alive. You silently thanked the gods for your quick reaction. You followed the guard to the doors of the garden until you heard a pained scream. You turned to see Pagan gripping the knife still embedded in the man’s shoulder, twisting it slowly. You faintly heard him speaking to the man, “Now, you’re going to tell me how the fuck you got in here, or it’s going to be a very long night for you.” The cruel, sadistic tone coupled with the look in Pagan’s eyes made you shudder. As you turned away, continuing to follow the wounded guard, you remembered seeing the same look in the eyes of the demon in your dream. It spoke of hunger. Hunger for blood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to mention, I added Garry. Pagan has an assistant named Garry in the game, but they never show him. They mention him once when Pagan outlaws candles. If you don't remember the scene you should look it up, it's one of my favorites. 
> 
> Anyway, I made Garry's looks up. No clue what he actually looks or acts like, so I'm making it up as I go.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Stay tuned for Chapter Seven! 
> 
> <3 <3 <3 <3 <3

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhhhhh, you made it to the end of the chapter! I should probably write more then huh?! Let me know how you liked it! Constructive criticism is always welcomed! :D


End file.
